Amie Mathews
by Writer By Nature
Summary: You'd think bein' a teenage girl would be enough to deal with without bein' in love, or thinking you are, with one of your best friends...
1. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of S.E. Hinton's characters or ideas, kids. Enjoy!

My name's Amie Juliet Mathews, and lately my thoughts have been weighing on me so much I've decided it might help to write it all down. I guess it couldn't hurt. It was actually my buddy Ponyboy who suggested it; he's always writin' and daydreamin' and drawing pictures and it seems to work for him. He's my brother Keith, or Two-Bit's buddy too and man, let me tell you, that sure does get complicated sometimes.

See the thing is, Two-Bit and I have this group of friends we're real tight with, I mean I would kill for any one of these guys, and them for me. I've got Two-Bit to thank for even meeting them seeing as he's older and when he's ticked off sometimes he brings that up. It's like he sees them as more his friends. It sure hurt the first time he hinted at that, but I've gotten over it. Partly because the guys assured me they didn't see it like that, and partly because I know Two-Bit only says it 'cause he knows it's below the belt. He's not hacked off that often anyhow.

You might think havin' seven guys as my closest friends might get rough and it sure has over the years, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I've been alive almost sixteen years and I don't have any complaints about it yet. Least not ones that last too long.

I guess before I restart my story I should fill y'all in on the boys. First off there's my brother. He's my best friend in the world, and despite all he does wrong he's my hero. Two-Bit's got the same dark-red; I guess you'd call it auburn, hair as me and these gray eyes that just make you want to crack-up. They're happy and laughing. Maybe he does shop-lift a little too much and maybe he likes his girls on the trashy side but once you see those eyes you can't hold anything against him.

Then there's Dally Winston. Pony says Dally's so real it's scary and he is. That kind of transfixes me though. He's tough, he can handle anything, and he doesn't need us at all. We, or at least I, need him around, but he could take off tomorrow, never talk to us again, and be fine. It kinda makes me feel honored that he chooses to stick around us. Actually, I should take that back. Dally needs Johnny. But, he could get along without him if forced to. I'll get back to Johnny later. Dally's got white-blonde wispy hair, and almost colorless eyes, that's how light a blue they are.

Next there's Steve. Steve Randal has got brown hair though I'm not sure the exact shade 'cause I'm sure it's lighter than it looks. He keeps it heavily, I mean heavily greased. All the boys, save Dally and Darry, go in for hair grease, but Steve makes hair combing an art. He somehow comes up with these kind of curls I'm sure aren't natural. He's got hard almost bitter brown eyes. Steve's got a wild temper and he's always frustrated with his old man, but I guess we can calm him down pretty well. He's always real gentile around me.

Then they're the Curtis'. Darry, the oldest, is cut. I mean crazy cut. He could whip just about anyone in a second if he wanted to, but I don't think he'd want to. He's got dark-brown hair which is always clean- cut. That's the kind of guy he is. His eyes are this blue color some days, but then some days they seem more green. Darry's the Daddy and I love him for it. I always feel safe knowing he's looking out for me, no matter what.

Glory, Soda's next. Sodapop Patrick Curtis is every girl's dream. No joke, you've died and gone to Heaven when you've just seen him. He's without a doubt, one-hundred percent gorgeous, and guess what? I've known him my whole life. He's got blonde hair that shines in the light and seems to be a million different shades at once. Your knees go weak looking into his eyes. They make you drunk. That's the only way I can think to describe them except that they're brown. Through all his golden glory, Soda's a doll, even though he's got every right to be a jerk as good lookin' as he is. He cares about everyone and always makes sure you go to bed happy, no matter how bad your day's been.

Ponyboy is the youngest Curtis, and the youngest of the gang. He's got red-brown hair, though its much lighter than Two-Bit's and mine, and beautiful green eyes. He's shaping up to be every bit the looker Soda is, though he's oblivious to it, and shyer than anything around girls. Pony's a dreamer and though none of us deserve the bad wrap we get, Pony's way out of our league. And let me tell ya, the kid's goin' places in life. I worry about all of us besides Pony when it comes to the future.

Johnny Cade's next. I can't even think about Johnny without my heart pounding so hard and fast that I'm convinced it'll explode every time. Then my ears get to ringing, and I have a hard time concentrating on anything. It all kinda blurs. Johnny's got hair that he combs so it's always falling in his eyes in this beyond cute way that drives me crazy. It's jet black, and he's got eyes to match. His eyes kinda glow with this knowledge none of us has but him, though lately I'm scared to death to look into 'em too long. He's quiet; he bides his time to talk and every time he does, it commands everyone's attention. Seems like it's always important, too. Maybe just to me, though. He's sensitive. Not in a pansy way, I mean he's tough too. He's there for any of the guys in a fight and he's grease, but he seems to absorb emotion like he's keepin' it for us all. Protecting us 'cause only he's strong enough to bear it all.

Well, have you guessed Johnny's the source of a good part of my confusion? You'd think bein' a teenage girl would be enough to deal with without being in love, or thinkin' you are, with one of your best friends.  
  
I guess I should begin the story:


	2. Another Night at the Curtis'

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything of S.E. Hinton's.

Two-Bit and I were in his car headed for, well I wasn't sure. I hadn't been paying attention. The last thing I had heard was that on the way we were picking up Johnny. In an effort to avoid conversation, I cranked up the radio louder than even Two-Bit usually plays it, since I suddenly found myself unable to form coherent sentences. The car jerked to a stop and I was vaguely aware that we had arrived at Johnny's.

No more than a minute later, Johnny came sprinting out to join us and after nodding to Two-Bit's greeting said, "Hey, Amie."

I heard a voice answer and seconds later realized that it had been my own. That grounded me, at least enough to comprehend my surroundings. "Two-Bit, where're we goin'?" I questioned.

"Glory, kid! I've told ya twice now." He eyed me laughing. "We're goin' over to the Curtis'. Where do we always go? I swear you're more scatter- brained than me."

"Oh." Was all I could think to say. I could sense Johnny's eyes on the back of my head and was suppressing the urge to climb back there and kiss him.

Once at the Curtis', I climbed out of the car and unable to stand too much distance between us despite everything, fell into step with Johnny. Knowing it wasn't necessary, I fought for something to say in spite of myself. Before I succeeded however, we entered the house met by laughter, excited yelling, and the same ear-splitting music we had just left in the car.

"Honey, I'm home!" Two-Bit echoed over it all, then moved to the kitchen and straight to the fridge.

"So boys, what's up?" I asked making my way over to Soda and Steve who like usual were engaged in a heated conversation.

"Amie," Steve turned to me, "will you please tell Soda here that you can't swipe somethin' then return it for money."

"What?" I laughed caught off guard.

"It's a good idea." Soda insisted.

"I guess you could try. I think they ask ya for a receipt, though." I shook my head and joined Two-Bit in the kitchen where he had found and was drinking a beer.

"So what's been buggin' you, kid?" he questioned after a long swig.

"Nothing" I countered a little too quickly, a note of panic in my voice.

"Don't try that. You've been actin' funny for weeks."

"You're soused."

"I'm not either. This is my first beer, and I want answers. Is it a guy?" he ventured and then continued taking my silence for a yes. "Listen Amie, you gotta be smart about guys, ok? I mean it. You're real pretty, so you gotta be careful. Guys'll take advantage of a looker like you-"

"Two-Bit, you don't have to worry about that with this. He's a real good guy an' he don't like me anyway." I interrupted roughly, embarrassed.

"You dig Soda?" he asked after a moment.

"No! Well, not any more than any other girl that's ever met him. It's not Soda, Two-Bit."

"But is it one of the guys? Who is it?"

"Two-Bit don't' make me lie to you. I never do that, but I will if you keep askin' questions." I warned.

"Come on, tell me." He begged his worry having faded to curiosity.

"Don't-"I warned again.

"Please."

"I can't."

"Why not? I said please. I never say please."

"Can't you just drop it?" I snapped leaving him to his beer and wondering. I stretched out on the couch in the living room ignoring all the boys. Man was I fuming. I was scared to death of Two-Bit knowing and I didn't feel much like talking to anyone after that conversation. I must have dropped off somewhere along there because before I knew it, Soda was shaking me awake.

"Amie, hey Am" he called softly.

"Five minutes" I groaned turning over.

"Amie, Two-Bit went over to Kathy's. He tried to tell ya but you were sleepin'. I told him I'd get ya home ok."

"Alright, I'll leave in a minute or so-"

"Are you even listening? I said I told your brother I'd get you home safe, not kick you out."

"You're kicking me out?" I sat up groggily, rubbing my eyes so that they'd focus properly. This sent Pony and Johnny who seemed to be the only other ones there into a fit of laughter.

"No, kid, but it'd time to get home, alright?" Soda asked patiently his voice soft as if I were a baby. Now that I was waking up, his tone sounded ridiculous but I still couldn't figure why.

"I'll walk her home." Johnny offered when Soda had reached for his jacket.  
  
That woke me up same as if someone had just poured ice water on me. I silently begged Soda would agree but found myself wishing he wouldn't at the same time. Johnny terrified me but I couldn't bear to be away from him.

"Yeah, ok" Soda nodded and for a second before I caught myself, I beamed. I mean if any one of them had noticed that smile, I'd be dead, but they didn't near as I can figure.

Johnny and I headed out into the night air, me with a bounce in my step I was glad the dark hid. I was however very giddy. I felt like the bubbles in a glass of Pepsi about to spill. I could hardly contain my giggles. "So Johnny, how are you?" I asked realizing that I hadn't had a conversation with him all day.

His answer of, "pretty good", was like music. "How are you?"

"Me? I'm great, just great." I answered, and for that moment, I truly was. "I guess Two-Bit won't be home tonight. I always hate that. It makes me nervous even when I know where he is."

Johnny didn't say anything to that. I guess there wasn't a lot to say. By then we were passing his house, and I winced at the sound of screaming from within its thin walls. I glanced at Johnny from the corner of my eye and saw that he wore a pained expression. I put my hand on his shoulder in an effort t to comfort him, not knowing what else to do, and was relieved when he smiled. We didn't speak again until we had reached my house.

"Stay here tonight." I blurted then blushing added, "I mean, there's not sense goin' back there when you don't have to. 'Sides I don't like bein' here alone and mom's at work." I was really blushing now. There was no way I would have admitted to anyone else that I was afraid to be home alone.

This seemed to sway Johnny and he nodded, "ok."

"Thanks Johnny" I said softly. "So I guess you should stay in my room in case Two-Bit drags his butt home." I slapped my pockets nervously. Johnny had spent the night at our house before when he hadn't wanted to go home, but now it seemed different. "Well I'm beat, let's just go to bed."

"Yeah, I am too." Johnny agreed following me to my room. I was suddenly conscious of the mess even though I knew he wouldn't care. Kicking off my shoes, I was suddenly too exhausted to change out of my clothes and fell back onto my bed. I smiled into my pillow as Johnny pulled my blanket over me and then turning out the light walked over to the twin bed opposite from mine in the room.


	3. Confusion at the DX

**Disclaimer:** Well I've tried, but S.E. Hinton won't republish The Outsiders in my name, so I guess it's all still hers....

**By the way, y'all are FABULOUS! I love you for the reviews! Thank you, thank you. Feel free to keep it up... wink.**

The next morning I was again awakened before I was ready to get up, this time by my mom calling, "Amie sweet heart wake-up, it's ten and I've got to get into bed before I collapse. I need you out of the house so I can sleep without you waking me." She next woke Johnny in a similar fashion.

I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. When I emerged fifteen minutes later I was disappointed to learn Johnny's presence had been replaced by Two-Bit's. "So how was your night?" I smirked. His hair was tousled, he needed to shave, and there were bags under his eyes that made me wonder if he had gotten any sleep at all.

"It was just dandy" he said, cheerful despite his state. "What about yours? I saw Johnny leavin'." My heart stopped. There was something in his voice that made me fear he had guessed what I had refused to tell him the night before. He stared at me intently for a minute then cried, "I knew it; it's Johnny! This is tuff, kid. Really tuff, Amie."

"Just what is so tuff about it?"

"What do you mean?" he sobered at my negativity. "Johnny's a good guy."

"I know that."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem, Two-Bit, is that whether I like Johnny or not, he doesn't like me as anything more than a friend."

"But... Yeah he does."

"Don't be stupid. And Two-Bit, you tell anyone about this, I mean anyone an' I'll use your own blade on ya. I mean that."

"Alright, but Amie just listen for a second-"

"No, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Please just drop it. I'm gonna go over to the DX and see Steve and Soda, ok?"

"Sure, you don't have to ask me. I'll catch ya later, Am."

"Bye." I called over my shoulder from the street. The walk wasn't long and I barely had time to think about Two-Bit knowing my secret before I was there.

Soda was working the counter inside surrounded by three girls who were giggling madly every time he spoke. Upon seeing me he hopped over the counter and spun me around in a hug. "Help" he whispered in my ear, but I knew he loved all the attention girls gave him.

"Alright, if you're sure-"I continued a plan forming, "then kiss me."

He looked at me startled then seeing the mischief in my eyes grinned and obeyed. The second the girls stormed out he stopped and declared, "Amie, you're a genius!"

I laughed but my head swam. As much as I cared about Johnny, and believe me I did, more than ever lately, you can't just get kissed by Soda and recover the next moment. Not under any circumstances. That's the power he holds over girls. It's amazing really.

"Ya know, Amie, you're a pretty good kisser" he smirked and I hit his arm.

"Seriously, Soda, I just helped you out so now you help me and don't tell- "I started to say Johnny but caught myself and finished, "anyone." I didn't know what I'd do if Johnny heard and got the wrong idea. It would ruin any hope I still held onto about him ever returning my feelings.

"I won't tell Johnny" he assured expression serious, and I gaped at him.

"How? What-"I struggled.

"You're sort of obvious. Well not to him, but to anyone else that pays attention" he grinned and I fought to comprehend this new information.

"I don't think I can take this many people knowin', Soda." I sat on the counter next to the cash register and put my head in my hands.

"Don't sweat it, we'll all know eventually anyway."

"Why?"

"Amie, darlin', you're too busy starin' at him to realize he's starin' back." There it was, for the second time that day it was suggested that Johnny liked me. Though I had to fight not to tell Soda he was out of his damn mind, I realized he wouldn't lie to me. Not about anything, especially not this, and yet I didn't dare believe him. I wouldn't be able to survive the rejection if he were wrong.

"I..." I said unable to think. "No, he doesn't. He wouldn't. He's got no reason to."

"What do you mean no reason to? Amie you're beautiful. I think we all stare sometimes, we not Two-Bit but you know what I mean. Anyway with Johnny it's different. He really digs you, doll."

Thankfully a customer came in that minute and Soda had to help them because I wouldn't have known what to say. This was all news to me and apparently I wasn't even aware of it when people looked at me. I was pretty convinced I was cracking up and I numbly hopped off the counter in search of Steve. I found him in the garage, head under the hood of a car, singing to the radio loudly and surprisingly not too off key.

"Hey, Stevie" I greeted knowing he wouldn't get sappy and talk to me about love. "What's shakin'?"

"Eh, not much" he shrugged but from his demeanor I could tell he was in good spirits. Somethin' about cars relaxes him; I guess 'cause he's in total control. Whether that's why or not, he was the least tensed up I'd seen him in awhile. Though he never let on, I knew the fights with his old man were getting worse. "Whatcha up to? Causing the usual trouble?"

"I suppose. Can't really help it if I am, I never try." I went along with this notion. Anything was better than letting my mind wander. "How's Evie doin'? She hasn't been around lately."

"Don't really care right now."

"Y'all have a fight?" "Naw, I'm just getting' sick of puttin' up with her. I mean she's good for some fun, but- aw, I don't really even care."

"But y'all seemed really close. I thought you were really into her."

"Oh I was." He grinned roguishly and I blushed slightly and rolled my eyes at the way he turned my words around. You get used to dirty jokes living with a bunch of boys.

"That ain't what I meant, Steve, an' you know it."

"Yeah I know. We're just not getting' along so well lately, an' it don't seem worth tryin' to work it out" he said with finality that prevented me from commenting further. I had never like Evie all that much anyways. I could take that she was trashy, most of the boys' girls were, but she was manipulative. 'Sides, she had never been too nice to me, so I had reason not to like her.

"On that note, I'm gonna go con Soda out of a Pepsi or two. I'll catch ya later, Steve."

"Later, kid" he called, then his expression softening in a rare vulnerable moment said, "thanks for listenin'." I nodded and smiled heading back to Soda.

"Couldn't stay away?" he smirked at me running his hands through his hair cockily, "They never can."

"'Specially when they want ya to give them a Pepsi" I countered. He obliged opening it on the cash register edge before handing it over. "What time is it, anyway?" I questioned at the sight of him flipping the sign on the door to closed.

"Just about quittin' time."

"Well hot damn, time flies." I mused turning up the radio. "Dance with me, Sodapop." I half asked half commanded though I didn't have to coax him. That boy loves dancin' and just about anything that takes energy come to think of it. I didn't notice the DX door open, but suddenly I was spun into Johnny. I looked him over for a second then grabbing his hands said, "Come on, dance."

It wasn't until the end of the song that I realized how bold I had been. I didn't regret it at all.


	4. Family Dinner

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.**

**Well, it's official. I'm absolutely in love with all of you. I mean it. Thank you so much for the reviews!!! **

**Sorry this is short... the next one's long I promise. **

I was still keyed up when we headed home a few minutes later and I was dancing circles around Soda, Steve, and Johnny as they walked.

"Glory girl, you're givin' me a headache. Cut it out" Steve griped.  
  
"Can't, Stevie, I'm all shook up" I quoted Elvis leavin' out the part about being in love. "Man I'm starved" I stopped dancing long enough to be aware of how close to dinner it was. Then I reached for the cigarette from Johnny's hand and took a drag. I don't smoke too often, it's just something to do sometimes. I get bored real easy, just like Two-Bit. Next I returned the cigarette and resumed dancing.

"You goin' home, Amie?" Soda inquired fixin' to walk by my place first if I was. None of the boys like me walking alone when it can be helped. Too much can happen.

"Yep. Gotta see my mom before she heads to work" I nodded and Soda lead our group toward Two-Bit and my house. "See y'all later" I called from my front porch.

"Come over to my place tonight" Soda yelled over his shoulder.

"Only if you're lucky" I returned then entered my kitchen.

There were dishes that needed to be done and come to mention it, the floors and counters could have used a good scrubbing. Our house has been like that ever since I can remember, or in other words since my sorry old man took off and mom had to get a night job. I clean up a little every once in awhile, but it just seems to dirty up again right away, and I'll die the day I see Two-Bit lift a finger to pitch in and clean. So, it just stays dirty, but at the same time, it's real happy.

"Hi, Momma" I greeted.

"Hey, darlin'" she smiled from the stove where she was cooking spaghetti. "How was your day?"

"Oh you know, hung out at the DX, the usual."

"Sounds fine. Was Johnny there?"

"For a little" I grinned in spite of myself. I said earlier I couldn't take too many people knowing about my thing for Johnny, but my mom's always known. She always manages to know everything. Sometimes because I tell her, and sometimes because she just does. The same way all moms know more than they should. "How was work last night?"

"Oh you know, served drinks, the usual."

"Sounds fine."

"Where's your brother?"

"Who knows. He told me today I don't have to answer to him when I asked if I could go to the DX, an' he sure doesn't answer to me. You know Two-Bit. I'll bet he's raisin' Hell somewhere."  
  
"I swear, that boy's going to drive me insane" she shook her head but her eyes glowed. I told ya, it's impossible to angry with him and it really is. "You tell Two-Bit I want to see tomorrow night when you see him."

Guessin' why even my mom calls my brother Two-Bit? My dad's name is Keith and the minute he left us broke and scared, Two-Bit went from a nickname the guys called him sometimes to his new name. Simple as that. Two-Bit wouldn't stand for being called a name that reminded us of that guy.

She finished the pasta and piled heaping portions onto the plates I retrieved for us topping it off with her homemade sauce that I love. It's times like these that I catch glimpses of what our life could be like and I try real hard not to long for it. My mom's a great cook and given the time she could be a real good homemaker. She just doesn't have the time with work. I don't dare say this out loud. Ever. It'd tear her up. She wishes she could be around for us at normal hours but she just can't and that's life. I learned not to be selfish a long time ago.

"This is tuff, Momma"

"Well thanks."

"Can I go over to the Curtis' tonight?"

"Of course, darlin'" she smiled. She wouldn't be around to stop me anyway, but I always like to ask. It makes her feel more involved in my life. She kissed me on the cheek and went to go get ready for work next. I ventured out into the night at brisk pace spookin' myself with every shadow and car, hating myself for being scared.


	5. Drunken Nights

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton and I have entered negotiations, but I don't expect to own anything for quite some time, so I guess it's still hers. **

**Have I told you lately that I love you? You all are my heros. Keep reading and reviewing. It didn't turn out to be as long as I hoped, sorry. I'll update soon!**

"Howdy boys" I greeted, grateful to no longer be alone in the dark street.  
  
"Hey there" Dally returned from close where he was nursin' a bottle of Jack Daniels. I relieved him of it immediately, chugging, then wincing at the intense burning sensation it produced the second I stopped. After one last swig, I handed him back the bottle.

"Damn" he commented, and I shrugged. You can't expect me to live my life as Two-Bit's sister and not pick up his drinkin'. Like smoking, I only did it every once in awhile.

After a few minutes I was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, and made my way over to the couch. "Hiya, Cade" I said putting my head in Johnny's lap and studying him upside-down.  
"You're drunk" he grinned.

"Naw, I'm just buzzin', baby" I said and laughed.

"How've you been?"

"Pretty good since I saw ya last. Hey Johnny, if you could do anything ya wanted for the rest of your life, what would it be?" I asked suddenly.

"Drag race" he answered after a moment's thinking. "Why? What would you do?"

"I have no clue. I'm not sure I could pick one thing. Maybe five or six, but one's tough."

"That's tuff, I meant we don't ever have to pick, huh?"

"Nope. Good thing, too."

"Mm hmm"

"You seen Two-Bit? I'm not sure where he took off to this time. He didn't say."

"Nope. I'm sure he'll turn up 'round here, though."

"I suppose he will. Hey, let's play cards" I suggested sitting up too quickly and enjoying the room's spinning. I laughed out loud. I relished the dizzy feeling alcohol gives you when you drink just the right amount, not too much.

"Like hell you're not drunk" Johnny joined my laughter.

"Well I'm not too bad at least."

We joined the poker game that Pony, Steve, Dally, and Soda had already begun. Those boys sure kept me in stitches, but then they do that when I'm stone sober. "Hey, Two-Bit!" I yelled joyfully when he opened the front door.

"Well ain't you sweet missin' me so much" he eyed me suspiciously. "What'd y'all give her?"

"Just a little of my pal Jacky" Dally answered motioning to the now empty bottle.

"Good for you" Two-Bit approved. Kinda funny to have your older brother glad you're drunk, huh? That's god ol' Two-Bit.

"I wanna go dancin'" I announced suddenly.

"Dance Halls'll be closin'" Steve stated and I pouted.

"We got music, she can dance right here. Dance away, Am" Two-Bit suggested.

"Someone's gotta dance with me" I insisted grabbing Ponyboy who was closest to me. It wasn't too long though 'til I was too disoriented to do anything but fall which I did. I had this bauge thought that it should have hurt as I got up and reclaimed my seat. I hadn't felt anything. "That's enough of that" I decided.

"Don't wanna get too hurt" Johnny agreed.

"Glory, you're good lookin'" I thought only to realize I had said it out loud. I didn't care though. Modesty had gone with the drink. Johnny stared at me for a minute his cheeks tinted red tryin' to figure if I had been serious. He smiled softly for a brief second and I knew my eyes had given him his answer. They tend to do that.

"So," Dally said obviously uncomfortable, "another game o' poker, anyone?" Everyone declined. It was getting to be pretty late. I left the table for the couch.

"I guess I should be seein' the kid home" Two-Bit mused. "Try to go on without us." We left the house and Two-Bit cracked up at my expense. "Amie, you should get boozed up more often."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."

"Glory you're good lookin'" he imitated but I barely paid attention. Walking seemed like a pretty big task right then.

That night I could sleep for anything. I never can after I drink. It puts some people right to sleep and man do I ever envy them. First I kept waking up thirsty, so I'd have to get water. Then I'd wake up and have to go to the bathroom. Maybe that's why I don't drink too much.


	6. Next Day

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

**Author's Note: I'm almost scared to say this, but I'm sorry. By the way, I just realized, I haven't told y'all why her name is spelled the way it is. It's for the Pure Prarie League song, "Amie". A little kick from when i started this. **

The next morning was no picnic either. I was exhausted, everything was way too bright and when I clipped the side of the door leaving my room I decided my equilibrium was still a little fucked up. I'm usually fine once I get some food in me, so since I was early I headed off to the Curtis' to get some of their cake and see what I'd do that day.

"Amie" Soda yelled when I entered the house, "good mornin' How ya feelin'?"

"Tired" I answered and it was the truth, I was beat. After sucking down a piece of cake my body finally seemed willing to let me sleep. Pony was still asleep and after telling him to scoot over, I climbed into bed with him. I was out like a light in no time.

When I awoke next it was to someone bouncing on the bed and saying "Amie" incessantly.

"Cut it out" I griped, burrowing deeper into the comforter which was promptly snatched from me.

"Amie" the voice I had now placed as Pony's called, "it's 3:30, get up for crying out loud."

"No. I'm sleepin'" I insisted wresting to recover the blanket he had stolen.

"Fine, sleep the whole damn day" he threw back the blanket exasperated and left the room.

"Pony, wait" I groaned dragging myself out of bed.

"Want to go see a movie?"

"Sure, why not" I obliged. He doesn't usually like us to go to movies with him, we goof off when he's concetratin', so I was kinda flattered. I didn't ask which movie, I didn't care. I still couldn't tell you the name of it. Sitting there with no distraction holding my attention, I go to thinking, and it only depressed me. I was convinced that Johnny didn't' like me and that I had messed up our friendship and freaked him out saying what I did the other night. I mentally kicked myself over and over.

After the movie, as we left the theater, Pony didn't talk, and I knew not to break the silence. Just like you never try to talk Dally down from his mood when his eyes are dangerous, you don't' bring Pony back to reality when he's go that far off look. It's his way of escaping the life that constantly betrays him. He comes back when he's ready.

"That movie was tuff" he breathed after we were nearly back to his place. I nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Howdy, y'all" Soda greeted as we walked through the door.

"Hey, Soda" we answered in union.

"How was work?" I questioned.

"Good. Great. Same as ever" he whistled cheerfully. Pony walked past us both and into his and Soda's bedroom. "You stayin' for dinner kid?"

"I guess I don't feel much like goin' home" I shrugged knowing that if I didn't turn up my mom would come by before work. I felt a little guilty but I knew she wouldn't care. She loves the boys anyway and would want to see them.

"Hey" Darry walked through the door, home from a long days work.

"Hi, Darry. I haven't talked to you in awhile" I realized that this was true, trying to place why.

"Sure haven't. You stickin' around for dinner"

"Uh huh"

"We can catch up then" he smiled which I returned with one of my own.

"Who's cookin?" Soda asked Darry looking apprehensive.

"Well, you did get home first" Darry reasoned.

"I'll do it, go sit down, y'all" I volunteered.

"I don't know" Darry said, obviously unsure.

"Aww come on, I cook for me an' Two-Bit all the time when Mom's at work. 'Sides, it couldn't be much worse than Soda's cookin'. What do y'all want?"

"Whatever you're makin'" Darry finally gave in and sat down on the couch exhaustedly. I decided to make spaghetti, and my mom's sauce. I added chicken to it 'cause those boys are crazy about chicken.

"This is good" Soda allowed seeming surprised after we sat down to dinner. Pony and Darry agreed by my mind was on other things. I had a felling of apprehension, like something awful was going to happen.

Mentally I checked where everyone was. I didn't know about Two-Bit, mom was at work, Steve was, according to Soda, on his way over here, Dally was- well he could take care of himself, and Johnny was probably with Dallas.

"Where's my brother?" I interrupted Soda's story suddenly trying to mask my concern.

"He was gonna head to Buck's with Dally" Pony provided.

"Then where's Johnny?" I asked knowing he wouldn't have any desire to go to Buck Merrill's.

"Home" he answered and though Johnny being home wasn't usually a good thing, I didn't think that was what was spooking me.

"I need to go find Two-Bit" I abandoned my plate and hastily pulled on my jean jacket.

"Amie, what's wrong?" Darry asked calmly.

"I don't know. Somethin'. I need to go over to Buck's and get him."

"You're not going to Buck Merrill's."

"Darry I've been before and I'm only going to hunt for Two-Bit anyhow." I ran out the door before he could protest more. I ran all the way to Buck's run down shack of a house for that matter.


	7. Important Message

So here's the deal. I know it has been an unbelievably long time but the thing is that this has been written since before I began posting it so I'm going to get it to you. I'm flattered by all the reviews and I've decided that I've been reading the work of others without contributing for too long. I wrote it such a long time ago that I've developed as a writer, and I haven't decided if I'm going to go back and edit or just finish the story and post some of my new stuff. Which would y'all prefer?


End file.
